Kau salah,akulah Karin
by Hinata-Naruto-Lover
Summary: Kisah Karin,adiknya dan kebohongan mereka demi Hinata.  RnR please,Don't like don't read plus no flame kasar!


Kau salah, akulah Karin

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi's, and this story are mine!

Summary : Cerita mengenai adik Karin, dan kebohongan mereka demi Hinata.

From Author : Hikaru kembali! Ini fic Romance and Tragedy! Pairingnya...NaruHina lho! Tapi,bakalan banyak peran Karin. Jadinya yah, lebih ke Karin dan adiknya! OK? Satu lagi, yang mau tahu fic berjudul "Nafsu Bejat Naruto" yang belum di publikasikan, cukup klik di: Nafsu Bejat , OK?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Mind to RnR ?

Kau salah, akulah Karin

HINATA'S POV

"Kazune! Cepat ke sini!" teriak seorang gadis kacamata yang berambut merah. "Ke-kenapa kak Karin?" tanya gadis lain yang dipanggil Kazune itu dengan tergugup. "Cepat ke sini atau kakak bunuh Chippy!" teriak Karin lagi. Ya, itulah Karin dan Kazune. Mereka kakak adik yang kurang akur dan berbeda. Karin itu galak, malas, pelit dan seenaknya sedangkan Kazune ramah, rajin, suka berbagi dan tertib. Karin bukan temanku, tapi Kazune sahabat dekatku. Karin berkacamata bukan karena banyak baca buku, melainkan karena kebanyakan _online_ untuk gonta-ganti pacar. Ia berambut merah, bermata hitam, berkulit putih pucat karena tidak sering terkena cahaya matahari dan selalu memakai baju yang membuat pusarnya terlihat. Kazune berambut coklat, bermata kebiruan, berkulit putih cerah, dan memakai baju tertutup. Rambut Kazune menjadi kemerahan saat berada dibawah naungan cahaya matahari. Ia hanya _online_ kalau sedang kesepian, tidak ada yang menemani. Pergaulannya terbatas, sedangkan Karin pergaulannya tak berbatas. Asal tahu saja, Karin sudah tidak perawan lagi. Dia bukan seorang gadis, tapi seorang wanita karena pernah melakukan _lemon_. Kazune tidak pernah mendekati hal _lemon_ sebelum menikah. Chippy adalah hamster kesayangan Kazune. Nah, BTS!

"Ja-jangan kak. A-aku segera ke sana. . ." kata Kazune tergugup sambil menuju Karin. "Heh, bayi! Denger ya, kalau sampai di rumah kamu tidak mengerjakan PR kakak, kubunuh Chippy!" ancam Karin. Kazune hanya mengangguk lesu. Mereka beda 3 tahun. Karin 16 tahun dan Kazune 13 tahun. Karin baru kelas 1 SMP karena tidak naik kelas 4 kali sedangkan Kazune 2 SMP sesuai umumnya. Aku ini 17 tahun dan kelas 3 SMA. Di KHS, SMP dan SMA digabung jadi 1 gedung. Aku melihat dan mendengar ancaman Karin.

Segera kuhampiri dia dan menutupi Kazune. "Karin! Kenapa kamu ancam Kazune? Jadi Nilai PR mu bagus karena dikerjakan Kazune? Kulaporkan pada Kepsek!" seruku marah pada Karin. Karin berdiri dan menarik kerah seragamku. "Mau apa sih lu gangguin urusan gue sama adik gue? Dasar! Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS dan Madonna KHS nuduh sembarangan!" seru Karin tak kalah marah. Aku sih nyantai saja. Tahu kenapa? Karena sesuatu yang selalu terjadi di saat seperti ini, terjadi lagi. Aku ditolong oleh _Fan_ _Boy_ – ku. Terutama oleh kekasihku, Namikaze Naruto. Anak kepala sekolah Namikaze Minato. Mereka menyelamatkanku dari sergapan Karin. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan? Tenang saja ya! Akan kuberi pelajaran si Karin ini!" kata Naruto. "Jangan! Semuanya jangan lukai Karin! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" seruku pada seluruh FB ku. "Ya, princess Hinata!" seru FB – ku. Kazune menghampiriku dan berlinang air mata. "Hinata nee-chan, terimakasihsudah menolongku lagi." ucapnya padaku. "Ya. Kazune, panggil saja aku Hinata! Jangan menggunakan nee-chan." kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ya Hinata-chan. Ah, sudah bel. Jaa-ne Hinata-chan!" serunya sambil berlari ke kelas VIII – 6. Akupun menuju kelas XII – 6.

Pulang sekolah, aku diantar Naruto-kun ke rimah dan menerima ciuman darinya. Keesokan harinya, 2 bersaudara KK itu absen. Kutelepon HP Kazune dan yang mengangkat adalah ibunya. "Halo? Ini Kazune bukan?" tanyaku. "Oh, nak Hinata! Ini mamanya Kazune, Kirani. Ada apa?" kata Kirani. "Oh,baa-san tahu tidak kenapa Kazune tidak masuk sekolah?" tanyaku lagi. "KK sedang dioperasi. Mereka kecelakaan tertabrak mobil 'K 1747 AYA' berwarna hitam jenis 'Ellenoir' Paris." jawab Kirani. Tunggu! K 1747 AYA ? Kalau dijadikan huruf, K ITAK AYA . Kalau dipisah, 'Kita Kaya'? Ellenoir Paris warna hitam? Gawat... itu plat mobil Gaara! Sepupuku! "Ah,i-iya baa-san! Saya segera ke sana!" kataku sambil mematikan telepon dan menuju KH / Konoha's Hospital.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata KK diisolasikan. Terpaksa aku pulang. Seminggu kemudian, aku melihat Kazune yang berlinang air mata datang sekolah. "Kazune, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku padanya. "Hik...Hinata-chan...kak Karin meninggal kemarin setelah memberikan hatinya padaku!" jawab Kazune sambil terisak. Karin meninggal? Memberikan hatinya? "Lalu, pembunuhnya sudah ditangkap? A-apakah kalian sudah menangkapnya?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada bergetar. "Sebenarnya sudah. Tetapi kak Karin meminta sesuatu sebelum meninggal yaitu 'Jangan tangkap dia! Aku memaafkannya. Dia adalah...Gaara.' dan setelah itu kak Karin meninggal. Hik...KAK KARIIIIN!" kata Kazune dengan banjir air mata. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Ayo kuantar pulang. Tidak baik sekolah dalam keadaan begini." bujukku. Kupikir Kazune akan menolak kuantar pulang karena dia dari dulu benci ketinggalan pelajaran. Anehnya, kali ini dia mengangguk. Aneh...setelah dia kuantar pulang, aku juga pulang karena pusing dari tadi bangun.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak kematian Karin. Selama itu juga Kazune berubah. Dia menjadi mirip Karin walau tidak _banget_-_banget_. Dia menjadi malas dan kasar. Tetapi ada kesamaan juga. Dia masih sering menangis di bawah pohon Sakura. Aku sering menasihatinya agar tidak berlaku kasar. Setelah seminggu, Kazune dan aku pergi ke makam Karin.

Tetapi, aku tidak diijinkan Kazune melihat nisan Karin. Dia menjadi seperti Karin sungguhan! Aku diamkan saja dia. "Karin, aku datang untuk menjengukmu. Maaf baru sekarang aku menjengukmu. Aku mendapat banyak tugas. Yang lain tak mau bertemu denganmu, karena kamu adalah Karin." kataku. Kazune menangis dan menatapku, lalu berkata, "Kau salah, akulah Karin." Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata Kazune. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kaget. Dia terdiam menunjukkan batu nisan Karin. Tu-tulisannya KAZUNE? "Ti-tidak mungkin! Lalu kamu siapa?" seruku takut. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi aku adalah Karin. Kazune memintaku menjaga perasaanmu agar tidak terluka saat Kazune pergi. Kazune memberikan ½ dari seluruh darahnya padaku dan meninggal setelah memintaku berjanji. Dia yang meminta Gaara dibebaskan karena dari dulu, Kazune mencintai Gaara. Maafkan aku!" jawab Kazune yang ternyata adalah Karin.

"Kenapa kulit, rambut dan matamu berubah?" tanyaku. Karin terdiam dan melepas lensa kontak berwarna, kulit palsu dan rambut palsunya. Ia memakai kacamatanya dan membuka bajunya di bagian pusar. Terlihatlah Karin yang asli di depanku. Ia menghadap ke makam Kazune dan berkata,"Janjiku sudah kutepati. Terimakasih Kazune!" dan Karin melayang menuju neraka -?-. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa janji Karin pada Kazune? Kenapa ia juga menyusul Kazune? Aku terdiam dan pulang. Pulang menuju tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada. Di pelukan Naruto-kun.

O

W

A

R

I

Gimana? Udah terasa penuh tragedy? Kalau belum, buat aja sendiri! Hehehehehe!

Eh, Hikaru mau talkshow dulu bareng Hinata, Naruto dan KK!

TALKSHOW MODE : ON

Hinata : "Hikaru jahat banget sih, masa Kazune dibuat bohong sama aku!"

Naruto : "Betul betul betul!" (Niru Ipin)

Hikaru : "Kan Kazune yang bohong, bukan aku!" (mengelak)

Hinata : "Kan kamu yang bikin fic ini!"

Karin : "Iiich, masa aku terangkat ke neraka, ke surga dong!"

Kazune : "Hika-chan gitu deh sama Kazu-chan!"

Hinata : "Sejak kapan Kazune memanggil dirinya Kazu-chan? Jangan-jangan..." (Melirik)

Hikaru : "E-eh?" (merasakan death glare mengerikan!)

Hinata : "Woy! Jangan kabur lu!" (Mengejar sambil bawa shotgun, AK 47, handgun, machine gun, bazooka, pedang samurai, dll!)

Hikaru : "WAAAA!" (Kabur duluan)

Naruto : "Mereka kenapa?"

KK : "Entahlah, ok ini saatnya..."

All : "REVIEW YAAAAAA!" (Nunjuk ke bawah)


End file.
